


A Strong East Wind

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wind is blowing and it feels like trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strong East Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> Ariestess had a bad experience lately with gift exchanges, so I wrote her a drabble just to ease the pain a teeny, tiny bit. It's a moody sort of drabble. Originally posted 4/9/2005.

A strong East wind was blowing and it felt like trouble. Methos stood at the window, with whispers of shivers in his bones, trying to see into the thick night. Knuckles throbbing, aching, telling him portents of secrets, and he couldn't penetrate the darkness beyond the window.

Behind him, Duncan yawned. "Come back to bed." He held the covers open.

One moment only he hesitated, then scrambled for the bed, leaving patchwork quilted nighttime behind. Tomorrow, he would listen again, but tonight he would rest in the comfort of safety. The future would come in its own time, as always.


End file.
